Flotar y picar
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Años y años de resentimiento deben estallar. ¿Donde? Un cuadrilátero. ¿Cuando? ¿Acaso importa? Y todo por una bebida derramada (Parte del reto Fan-Art del grupo The Latin House) (Clasificado T por terrible)


**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **Flotar y picar**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **24 de agosto de 2018**

 **La casa de Cristina**

 **10:43 am**

 _La mayor victoria es vencer sin combatir._

 _-Sun Tzu, estratega chino._

 _La gente es estúpida -escribe Cristina en su diario_ - _. Estúpida como el enfermo Loud y su amigo el rarito, estúpida como Chandler y su última fiesta de cumpleaños (¿Y quién iría a una apestosa planta de tratamiento de aguas?), o estúpida como Jordan... Jordan chica. ¡Dios! ¿Quién se peina con trenzas? ¡Hola! Esto es el Medio Oeste, no Texas._

Tachó esto último. No es que Jordan le desagrade, pero el tener por vecinos de casillero a Liam y a Lincoln últimamente no le gusta mucho como quisiera... no le gusta, en realidad. Maldijo un tiempo a Santiago por mudarse, ya que aquél casillero era el que ocupaba antes de que se fuera a vivir con unos tíos solo Dios sabe donde.

Dio un sorbo al vaso con jugo de uva que tiene en una mesita bajo una sombrilla azul. La bebida hace tiempo que no tiene hielo, cosa que le importó tanto como el hecho de que volverá a la escuela en una semana. Eso significa que volverá a sufrir las penurias que la secundaria le cargó encima. La perspectiva se le antojó aterradora. Eso significaría que en una clase puede toparse a Chandler, en otra verse con Kat y Cookie y el una más...

Suspirando, retomó su redacción donde se había quedado.

 _Estoy ansiosa por mudarme. Pensé que los Loud por fin se largaban de Royal Woods la semana pasada, pero Sadie me dijo que se fueron al hotel Sauce Llorón, al otro lado del estado. Lo supo porque su familia ocupó la última habitación disponible, la que ellos al parecer perdieron. Supongo que tener demasiados hijos es como ver quien come y quien se va sin cenar._

 _Pero... ¿Se largaron? ¡No! Alguien que trabaja para Jerry Kling, el tipo de las cerezas, les cedió la mitad de las habitaciones que él ocupó del piso de arriba. Fue una suerte que ellos no se le acercaran, pero no pudo montar los botes chocones. Si era un ejecutivo o un capataz, no me importa. El tipo (según Sadie) igual les dio esas habitaciones solo porque no fueron puntuales. Típico de los Loud._

 _Hasta nuevo aviso, no más cerezas para mí._

De nuevo, bebió de su jugo. No era necesario que evitara a Lincoln el resto de su vida en su hogar natal, pero desde que se enteró de lo que hacía con una foto pegada a un busto de ese sujeto horrible de Vampiros de Melancholia, no se quiso acercar a él de nuevo.

Tuvo que dejar su diario. El día es lo bastante precioso para que lo desperdicie lamentando su "mala suerte" en un diario ya guardado con celo en una caja de madera, regalo de Mollie de su viaje a Orlando hace meses. Terminó su jugo, puso el vaso en el fregadero, tomó su bolso de mano y salió al centro comercial, esperando despejar su mente de cualquier cosa que lo perturbe. No quería pensar en lo que Sadie pudo pasar con ese loco obsesivo de Lincoln Loud.

Apurando el paso, prefería verse con Mollie, Cookie y Kat a tener que ir por ellas. No tiene ganas de quedarse o de recorrer los pasillos de la tienda de Airissostale sola. Si iba a hacer esto, lo hará bien acompañada. Nada como una tarde de compras con sus mejores amigas, beber algo y reirse un poco de sus propias desgracias o de los perdedores de la semana.

-¿Kat? -pregunta Cristina, haciendo una llamada mientras compraba un latte frappe- Si, las espero en el centro comercial... ¿Mollie no ha vuelto? Por Dios... si les he dicho que no vaya a lugares que le recuerden Royal Woods... ¿Amity Park? ¿Ese lugar que solo a los góticos y los emos les encanta? Ya se los he dicho, los fantasmas son solo para los turistas... mjm... Si, mira, las veo afuera de... ¿Tampoco Joy y Cookie? ¿Qué me dices de Sadie? Bien... entonces solo somos to y yo... te veo donde siempre...

Distraída, no se fijó ni con quienes choca ni, mucho menos, a quienes les hizo pasar un mal rato. No hasta que tropezó en el segundo piso con dos figuras que no deseaba ver el resto de su vida. La principal razón por la que temiera entrar sola al baño de damas y la principal razón por la que no ve Vampiros de Melancholia...

~o~

No pudo dormir bien en la noche. Estando de visita en Royal Woods junto a Bobby, ella dudó en aceptar lo que Bobby no rechazó. Ahora, se vio obligada a compartir habitación con Luna y Luan. Ella no tiene muchos inconvenientes con que Luna pusiera música para dormir, pero el hábito de la comediante de grabarse contando chistes dormida la fastidió y se fue a la sala. Pudo dormir en paz... de no ser porque Lori y Lincoln pasaron una noche de juegos con su hermano. No los culpa tanto por divertirse hasta altas horas de la noche como por apostar su lugar en alguna de las mesas. Perdió por un disparo errado on la primogénita en una ronda de tiroteo en _Call of Honor_ tras aplastar a Lincoln en _Need for Velocity_ en cinco carreras de cinco.

No evitó sentir pena ajena cuando Lana le arrojó (queriendo apuntar hacia Lisa) una cucharada de avena. Le divierte ver a Lincoln batallando para darle de comer a Lily un poco del potaje mientras resiste pacientemente el malestar de Lola por tener a uno de los murciélagos de Lucy atorado en el cabello.

Ojerosa, no pudo evitar ver a su potencial familia política por parte de Bobby, al menos a quienes, como ella, los enviaron a sentarse en aquella ridícula mesita. Luego de un tiempo aguantando las peleas entre Carl y Carlota, las imitaciones de Carlitos y la insistencia de CJ por tomarla como su rehén o su "dama en apuros", un cambio de aires no le sentó tan mal, aún tratándose de una familia más numerosa que la propia.

-Calibra mejor tu puntería -se queja Lisa, limpiando sus enormes anteojos tras recibir una nueva cucharada de avena de parte de Lana.

-Mi trasero tiene mejor puntería que tú -se burló Lana, esperando a que su hermana devolviera la cortesía con una pequeña catapulta situada a un lado de su plato.

-No esperes ganar una guerra que no puedes... -mientras la genio hablaba, una nueva andanada de avena fue disparada con tan mala puntería que dio en la espalda desnuda de Lori.

-¡¿Quién fue el responsable?! -preguntó furiosa Lori.

Las evasivas no se hicieron esperar.

Para desgracia de los comensales de la mesa de los niños (misma en la que Lincoln y Ronnie Anne están sentados por falta de espacio en la mesa grande), las gemelas, Lucy y Lincoln ven directamente hacia su hermana mayor, y al peliblanco el tener a Lily no le sirve de mucho.

-¿Quieres ir al arcade? -invita Ronnie Anne, viendo al chico buscar una excusa.

-Cualquier sitio menos donde estemos junto a Lori -responde Lincoln en voz baja-. No quiero...

-¡Fue Lincoln! -chilló Lola, cubriendo a su gemela.

-Es mentira y lo sabes, princesita -arrastra Lucy, desafiante, sin temer a la represalias de Lola.

-¿Quieres pelea? -incita la gemela menor.

No hubo necesidad de respuesta. Lucy saltó sobre Lola, liberando en el proceso a Fang II y rodando por el suelo. Con todo y ser dos años mayor, la gótica se vio en serios problemas para contener a su hermana. Para ella, se puso peor, pues Lana quiso pagarle de inmediato a su hermana menor por cubrirle la espalda.

La zacapela habría pasado a mayores, de no ser porque Lincoln dejó de lado un momento a Lily y saltó, Lincoln al fin, a separar a las tres. Lori y Luna, para variar, cometieron el error de meter las manos al fuego. Rasguños, mordidas y raspones fueron el precio a pagar por evitar una potencial batalla campal. La chicana, mención aparte, solo mira, un tanto divertida, el bochornoso espectáculo que los Loud tienen por desayuno.

Minutos después, y ya debidamente compuesto, Lincoln solo debía esperar a Lori o a Bobby para que lo llevaran con Ronnie Anne al centro comercial. Luna terminó rápido con Lola, mientras que Lana, quien se llevó la peor parte, tuvo que ser sometida por Lynn para que no tratara de huir como un animal salvaje al lodazal más cercano. Lucy, entre tanto, solo tuvo que ser un poco recíproca. Al hombre del plan le aterró la idea de que su hermana menor empezara con ciertos rituales de magia negra, esos que piden de forma explícita "la sangrede una virgen". ¿Para qué? Nadie tiene la menor idea, en realidad.

-¿Van a tardar todavía? -pregunta Ronnie Anne, impaciente por ver de nuevo al "grupo de tontos" con todo y su "reemplazo", vale decir, Jordan-chica.

-Lori dice que Luna se llevó a Vanzilla -dice Luan, arreglando un poco el medio fleco que dejó caer sobre su cara-. Dijo que tiene que ver con Sam.

-¿Sam?

-Es un poco difícil de explicar...

-Mientras Bobby se apure, no hay...

Las esperanzas de ambos adolescentes por salir en auto se vieron rotas en cuanto un grito, procedente de la cochera, se dejó escuchar por toda la cuadra. Asomando la cara por , Lincoln comprobó, para su mala suerte, que el radiador del auto familiar de los Santiago reventó, y uno de los anillos de los pistones se rompió por fatiga de metales, lo cual imposibilita una eventual salida por, al menos, cinco días. El universitario confiaba con que Lana tuviera uno o dos anillos compresores compatibles, piezas de las cuales, por desgracia, carece. Ironía de la vida: una mecánica sin piezas en Michigan, el llamado Motor de América.

-No creo que quieras pedalear hasta allá -lamentó Lincoln, buscando los controles antes de que Lynn acapare el televisor.

-Gracias por la idea, perdedor -ironizó Ronnie Anne, ansiosa por verlo sudar la gota gorda.

-Necesito que me lleven al centro comercial -anunció Lucy, sobresaltando a ambos adolescentes-. Hay un par de cosas de las que no dispongo para un rito de fertilidad.

-¿Rito de fertilidad? -preguntaron ambos, un tanto expectantes.

-Para un amigo -salmodió la poetisa.

-Espero que ese "amigo" no sea yo, Luce.

-No -dijo Lucy, sonando como un gato que se comió al canario.

Ronnie Anne solo torció los ojos. La oportunidad de salir con viejos amigos el principio de la última semana de libertad se fue al drenaje. ¿Y todo por qué? Si el tiempo que lleva viviendo con sus abuelos le ha hecho saber una o dos cosas sobre esoterismo, es que todo precisa algunos objetos e ingredientes que podrían ser comunes baratijas, ya sea una vela con la imagen de Juan Gabriel o hierbajos del cementerio para "ahuyentar a los malos espíritus".

En cuanto a Lincoln, bien puede decir que, apenas intentó dejarle la bicicleta deportiva de Lynn, Lucy la rechazó, por decir lo menos. Apegada a su monopatín para los traslados en solitario, prefirió pedirle a Lana que hiciera un par de "añadidos" al velocípedo. El resultado fue que se añadió un remolque, un tanto parecido al de un bicitaxi en cualquier ciudad latinoamericana de cierta importancia, al cual le pusieron una cabina y asientos lo más ligeros y resistentes que se pudieran pagar. Puede decirse que esa bicicleta, por tecnicismo legal, tiene dos dueños.

A muchos paseantes y vecinos les parece curiosa aquella bicicleta. Como si de una carroza se tratara, el peliblanco tuvo la curiosa tarea de ser, al mismo tiempo, una especie de "caballo" y auriga. Lucy no deja de alabar el trabajo de su hermana menor más inmediata, mientras que Ronnie Anne no deja de sentirse un poco intimidada por el transporte, burlona por el rol de su no-novio e impresionada con la resistencia que éste adquirió para poder arrastrar poco más de tres kilómetros a dos chicas que, juntas, pesaban casi ochenta kilos sin contar el remolque.

Con cierto esfuerzo, y nada acostumbrado a llevar a alguien más aparte de Lucy, llegaron a su destino, con el único gran inconveniente de tener una bicicleta con remolque. Esas, por disposición de la alcaldía, ya debían pagar por ocupar un cajón de estacionamiento donde sea. A estas alturas, no le costó mucho al hombre del plan, prevenido con suficiente dinero en monedas de veinticinco centavos para cubrir la cuota y el tiempo que esperan quedarse.

-No necesito que me acompañen -dijo resuelta Lucy-. ¿Los veo en una hora?

-Estaremos en el primer piso si necesitas algo -acota Lincoln, dispuesto a tomarse venganza de la velada anterior.

-Ahora que lo mencionas... -la gótica se acerca a su oido y, al menos para Ronnie Anne, lo que susurra es inaudible.

-Solo si no usas esos pedazos de algodón -dijo Lincoln, un tanto aprehensivo , a la vez que guiña un ojo.

-No prometo nada, Lincoln.

Viendo alejarse a Lucy por el corredor, ambos jóvenes decidieron ir primero a la tienda de cómics de la planta baja. Con la mirada un poco rara, si es que eso cabe, la latina vio a Lincoln sonrojarse un poco.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? -preguntó inquisitiva Ronnie Anne.

-Cosas sobre los algodones que usó hace rato, para limpiarme las heridas -añadió Lincoln, un tanto despreocupado.

Ronnie Anne lo miró bastante ceñuda, sin creer media verdad.

-Bien, le dije que compraría un libro de la Princesa Pony -confesó resignado el peliblanco.

-¿Siguen publicando esa cosa? -cuestionó la morena- ¿Para quién lo compras?

-¿Me creerías si te digo que es para mí? -ella negó- ¿Para Lucy o Lola? -volvió a negar- ¿Y si digo que es para leérselo a Lily?

-Eso si lo creo, Perdedor -sentencia Ronnie Anne, golpeando al chico en el brazo y riendo por eso.

-¿Vamos ya?

Sin más remedio, ambos emprendieron el camino a la tienda de cómics, solo para ver que tenían una enorme multitud a causa de una firma de autógrafos organizada por la encargada de la tienda. La invitada, una mujer bastante parecida a la salvavidas de la piscina publica de Hazeltucky, no parecía del tipo de mujeres tiernas, de no ser porque es la co-autora de La Princesa Pony.

"¿Le digo a Lucy que Mollie Freilich está firmando autógrafos?" pensó Lincoln mientras ambos sr alejaban de esa tienda. Su acompañante, punto y aparte, resolvió en abandonar el piso lo más pronto posible.

Apretando el paso, no tardaron en ir cerca de las tiendas de ropa, justo en el segundo piso a donde Leni se escapa de cuando en cuando para comprar alguna prenda. Uno diría que Ronnie Anne está de suerte, pues una chica se les acercó con un volante de una tienda de moda skate que abrirá sus puertas en la tarde.

Leyendo el susodicho papel, los dos tropezaron con una cierta persona en particular. Una que no le guarda a Lincoln ningún aprecio.

Temblorosa en un vestido corto azul oscuro, Cristina solo se limitó a tratar de recoger sus cosas.

-¿Q-q-qué hacen aquí? -preguntó nerviosa la pelirroja, cediendo al miedo.

-Solo pasábamos el día, Poodle -se adelantó sarcástica Ronnie Anne, molesta porque la bebida de Cristina terminó en su cabeza-, y se me ocurrió que podrías darme ¡un baño helado!

-Por lo menos puedes disculparte por derramar mi latte, Santiago -exige la chica del listón amarillo.

-¿Disculparme por tu torpeza? -replicó la chicana, molesta por tener el cabello pegajoso- Ni soñarlo.

-¡Ahora te haces la digna! ¿Y por qué no metiste tu cuchara cuando ese raro y sus hermanas casi matan a tu hermano porque él es un infiel? -insinúa Cristina.

-¡Al menos tiene hermana que lo cuide, perra esponjosa!

-¡Lamesuelas!

-¡Faldera!

La escalada de insultos no se hizo esperar. Intercambiando frases y palabras hirientes, no tardaron en meterse de nueva cuenta con sus familias, no se bajaron de "peluche corriente" y "comedora de tacos", volvieron a los insultos y estuvieron a un tris de llegar a los golpes. El público, Kat incluida, no dejó de querer apostar a ver quién daba el primer golpe.

-¿De qué me pierdo, raro? -pregunta Kat, apenas llegando, usando un pantalón corto azul marino, una blusa blanca y un suéter ligero rojo.

-Nada serio aún -responde el peliblanco-. Llevan así quince minutos.

Lincoln decidió tomar una prudente, conteniendo sus ansias por llamar a la oficial Schoffer, quien andaba de compras cerca. A su juicio, el que Cristina y Ronnie Anne se volvieran a ver tras dos años de ausencia de su no-novia es una de esas situaciones en las que prefiere no estar en medio, así la fuerza del Universo mismo conspire contra él. ¿Y qué mejor conspiración cósmica que un...?

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! -le recriminan ambas féminas, echando fuego Cristina por los ojos y echando espuma por la boca Ronnie Anne.

-S-s-solo iba al baño -se excusó el peliblanco, quien ya estaba a dos metros de Kat.

-Ah, claro -parodia la descendiente de italoamericanos-. "Mirenme, ¡soy Lincoln Loud y me besuqueo con una estatua fea a la que pegué una foto de Cristina!"

-Ten mucho cuidado por donde pisas, Cristina -el peliblanco se mantiene un tanto estoico, sin importar que su otrora amor platónico se metió con un recuerdo un de su infancia.

-Si, claro. Y apuesto a que esa larguirucha flatulenta quiso usar al hermano de Santiago solo por su...

El ambiente ya estaba tan tenso que ese solo golpe mató todo sonido a veinte metros, entre testigos, implicados y gente ajena al espectáculo. Un impacto, y la chispa saltó a la mecha que traerá vida a una verdadera guerra.

Tal fue la fuerza con que Ronnie Anne golpeó a Cristina que la mandó al suelo, buscando introducir aire a sus pulmones tan fuerte como podía. Un poco más, y la latina haría, sin serlo, fama a aquella frase del "odio jarocho" que no pocas personas honran sin serlo.

-¡Su estúpida hermana rompería con Roberto antes que serle infiel, DiMaggio! -tronó Ronnie Anne, inflamada por el furor iracundo del que solo hace gala cuando está tan furipsa que ni su madre puede contenerla.

-¡Y Lori haría que un pretzel humano fuera una piedra si hace eso! -secundó Lincoln, guardando lo de "su estúpida hermana" para otro momento.

-¡¿Que sucedió aquí?! -uno de los guardias del centro comercial se acercó, dispersado a la multitud hasta que quedaron solo los implicados.

-¡Esa loca me golpeó! -acusó Cristina, incorporándose con torpeza del suelo.

-¡Porque insultaste a mi hermano y a la tarada que se metió con él! -agrega la latina, escupiendo hierro hirviente por los ojos.

-¡Tú te lo buscaste, Chihuahua nervioso!

-¡Suficiente ustedes dos! -bramó dicho guardia- ¡No vuelvan aquí a causar destrozos!

Mientras los cuatro eran sacados, Lincoln no sabe en qué demonios se metieron. Con esfuerzo, Cristina avanzó siendo cargada por Kat, mientras que Lucy (venida de solo Dios y Edwin sabe donde) y el propio peliblanco contienen a Ronnie Anne, fuera de sus cabales, le dirige la misma mirada incendiaria desde hace horas. Entre amenazas, insultos y bravatas, ambas tuvieron que ser separadas por un buen trecho de separación entre ambas sobre la calle Maple.

~o~

Cristina no podía creerlo. Por fin tenía todo para cobrarse un pequeño ajuste de cuentas con Ronnie Anne, y lo echó a perder por precipitarse. Sabe que puede guardar bastante rencor si alguien se lo gana muy a pulso, y tanto Lincoln como Ronnie Anne hicieron méritos más que suficientes. Ni el apoyo moral de Kat ni el de las demás bastó para relajarse en una noche de chicas en un videochat.

Se sintió afortunada de que sus padres tuvieron que tomar un tiempo extra. No llegarán hasta las nueve, aunque tuvo que calentarse una cena congelada. Minestrone muy aguada, filete de ternera demasiado tierno y un postre de arroz tan pegajoso como empalagoso.

Santiago, a diferecia del peliblanco, no se ha ganado ese nicho con un solo incidente, sino con tres. Y todos ellos muy desagradables de recordar.

Volvió a recordar esos dos infaustos días y, en especial, esa horrible semana del baile anual Sadie Hawkins.

Halloween en segundo año, el chocolate con laxantes. Un choque accidental ocasionó que amvas cambiaran calabazas. Ella misma usó un disfraz de Applebow, aquella hiperactiva pony blanca de crines moradas, mientras que su virtual opuesto no parecía interesada en usar disfraz alguno, de la mano de su hermano. "Cosas de mexicanos", pensó, antes de llegar a casa de Jordan-chico y darle un mordisco a una barra de chocolate semiamargo. Hasta que fue muy tarde, diez minutos después, se molestó en ver que la causa de esa vergonzosa mancha marrón en la región de los cuartos traseros del disfraz fue un chocolate con relleno "explosivo".

La obra de primavera en cuarto. A la profesora Johnson le habían encargado adaptar el libreto de Vaselina y se mostró ansiosa por tomar parte de un musical. Para su desgracia, llegó tarde y le habían dado el papel de la "chica sin nombre dos", mientras que el papel de Sandra Dee, el protagónico, se lo dieron a ella a pesar de no ser blanca. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de estudiar su única y miserable línea, y la latina la echó a perder por enfermarse. Ni por asomo contemplaron dejarle el papel, pues su reemplazo resultó ser Mollie.

Finalmente, la semana del baile. Esperaba que Paul la besara a ella, y por un problema de balones, terminó haciéndolo con Jordan. En toda la semana, siendo presidenta del comité organizador, solo había sido su segundo blanco de bromas. Willies mojados y secos, "no te golpees", un par de golpes con el balón en gimnasia estando en el mismo equipo... ni siquiera pudo beber ponche porque a algún genio se le ocurrió chocar con él.

Necesitaba saber cómo acabar con ella. Si en su propio terreno o en el de ella, no lo sabe. No es buena con la patineta, es pésima en las carreras acampo traviesa...

Una escala repetitiva de metales, inequívoca señal de que su madre acabó de llegar a casa, la interrumpe en sus cavilaciones, a poco de cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco. De nuevo sus vecinos verán esas malditas películas del "Semental Italiano". Como si ella no quisiera que sus vecinos no se enterasen del enamoramiento secreto por Sylvester Stallone de su madre a pesar de sus...

"Creo que ya sé cómo acabarla".

Presurosa, buscó con afán su celular. Necesita hacer unas cuantas llamadas que le pueden ser de ayuda. No sabe de muchos boxeadores profesionales en el este de Michigan, pero cualquier ayuda le servirá. Así sea la de alguien que tiene en casa el espacio y, sobre todo, la privacidad necesaria para hacer de un ajuste de cuentas todo un show.

~o~

El regreso a casa fue bastante pesado. Ni siquiera pudieron comprar un churro, y Lucy no solo no surtió sus materiales, sino que casi se olvidó incluso del pretexto principal de su adhesión al plan de Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne tuvo que soportar un largo sermón de Bobby. Apenas la tercia hizo acto de presencia, no dudó en arrojar uno de los anillos de compresión rotos a la casa de perro de Charles. No podía sino rumiar su malestar. Aunque no era su culpa, pero hasta la mañana siguiente no saldrá sin acompañantes si tiene que hacerlo, y las piezas saldrán de su bolsillo en cuanto pueda pagarlas.

La cena, al menos para ella, transcurrió con un aburrido mutismo. Le dio lo mismo que Lincoln se excusara por el libro de la Princesa Pony que Lucy compró en la tarde, que Lana arrojó una plasta de puré de papa caliente a la nuca de Leni sin querer o que Lisa empezara a pelear con las gemelas por lo mismo.

Necesita patear traseros de verdad con mucha urgencia. Lincoln, mientras fuera su anfitrión, está fuera de discusión. Clyde regresó esta noche de San Diego con Penelope (ya que sus vacaciones en Hawaii se fastidiaron por una erupción del Kilauea desde mayo), Zach sigue en la Comic-Con con Renee y Liam casi se mata por tratar de echar al ermitaño que vivía en su granero, incidente que Lori lee con avidez en ese momento en una tablet. ¿Rusty? Castigado por romper media docena de botellas de loción trabajando en la tienda de ropa. Ni de broma hablar de Jordan-chica, que tuvo una cita con el desastre, o Stella, aquella chica nueva con la que Lincoln intimó hasta que ella se mudó a Portland a causa de un ascenso de su madre en la Marina. Y entre los chicos que le odian y temen... Chandler se fue a un internado militar, Hank y Hawk se quedaron en primaria y entre menos hable de Steak Stanko, mejor que mejor para ella no hablar del tarado que le declaró su amor desnudo y en plena bodega con Sameer, su madre y la abuela Rosa como testigos.

Lana solo la vio con un ligero malestar en cuanto terminó su pleito. La pieza dañada le dio de lleno a una serpiente de cascabel que perdió un vecino, con resultados fatales para el reptil y para la estructura de la casa de Charles. Como si de un castillo de naipes se tratara, la casa del perro terminó colapsada. De ahí, la amante de los animales no sabía si darle las gracias con sinceridad o con sarcasmo. No le importa dormir con el viejo perro, pero con antecedentes de lombrices intestinales, esa compañía puede descartarse.

Durante la mañana, decidió no hacer fila para el baño. No quería competir para pasar sus regulares diez minutos de ducha, secado y peinado con las hermanas Loud. No queriendo soportar los chistes de Luan, fue a la habitación de Lynn y Lucy, a pesar de un horno danés y que una de las arañas del lugar, posiblemente mascota de la poetisa, terminó aplastada contra su cara.

Primero el sonido sordo de un motor de motocicleta, y luego una grabación de alguien recibiendo una paliza, seguida por un fuerte grito de Lynn sr, llamaron la atención de toda las chicas de la casa y, por extensión, de Lincoln y Bobby. En estampida, toda la familia Loud y los hermanos Santiago corrieron a la entrada pri\cipal. Lo que vieron, más allá de causarles miedo...

-¡Buen día, Louds! -saludó despreocupado el señor Grouse- ¿Les gusta mi nuevo CD de palizas universitarias y motores? ¡Lo voy a usar la próxima Noche de Brujas!

Sin saber por qué demonios habían salido en tropel, en su mayoría vistiendo aún camisones y pijamas, quisieron volver dentro y no ver al senil vecino bailar al ritmo de la pista. No lo lograrían, pues una serie de quejidos más lastimeros que un poema de Lucy llamó su atención, procedente de la esquina de Franklin y Olive.

Rodeada por varias amigas suyas, Cristina hizo acto de presencia, vestida en top y pantaloncillo azules y con el cabello arreglado como de costumbre. Las demás, Joy, Kat, Mollie, Sadie y Cookie, parecían más una comparsa de adolescentes desveladas por una noche de tremendo esfuerzo que el montón de chicas plásticas que dominan en una escuela de una ciudad pequeña en todo el territorio continental. Vistiendo en su mayoría batas y pantuflas, no se las ve muy alegres.

.

Nadie en sus cabales esperaría que Cristina pudiera con algo así, a menos que tuviera dinero, tiempo y recursos humanos aprovechables en un tiempo record, y lograr semejante vestimenta no fue cosa fácil.

Avanzando sobre la avenida Franklin como un gatillero salido de una película al más puro estilo de un spaghetti western antes de un robo, Cristina no dudó en saltar sobre un auto sin éxito, cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

Vio con un poco de reluctancia la casa de los Loud. A diferencia de la suya, ésta parece que se caerá con menos que una racha de veinte kilómetros por hora en cualquier dirección. Le sorprende saber que allí vive el primer dolor de cabeza recurrente de su vida, preguntándose incluso si es una broma lo que se dice de él en los pasillos respecto a su habitación, un vil armario adaptado.

-¿Por qué tuviste que hacernos venir a la casa de ese raro? -preguntó molesta Joy, quien ni siquiera se cambió desde la noche anterior.

-Si -secunda Mollie, luciendo una mascarilla de chocolate y unos tubos para el cabello-. Ni siquiera le veo el chiste a que uses eso.

-Porque tengo cuentas qué ajustar con Santiago -declara Cristina-. Ella tiene que pagar por todo lo que me ha hecho.

-¿También la obra? -cuestiona la rubia.

-En especial por la obra.

Estudió con detenimiento a los residentes. Si puede acertar, el calvo puede ser el primer responsable de que Lincoln Loud existiera, junto a aquella mujer que, por desgracia (ahora que lo sabe) ha sido su dentista los últimos dos años.

Siguiendo con su impersonal estudio, siguió con las hermanas Loud. De mayor a menor, las conoce a medias. Lori es amiga de la hija de los Pingrey, Le... algo, luce por demás estúpida. Conoce de sobra la fama de Luna, "vándala" que salió del closet, y Luan, la psicótica del servicio de fiestas que jamás recomendaría a un amigo. ¿La machorra de preparatoria? No, solo sabe que le costó el título de soccer a su equipo por sus tontos rituales. Bobby... el mayor de los Santiago parece un tonto con la boca abierta.

Terminó con las menores. Una emo, una travestida, la llamada "Amenaza Rosa" que no lo parece más que un gatito, la nerd y una niña de tres años que, por lo visto, jamás dejará los pañales. Lincoln... sin comentarios, considerando que saltó en defensa de Ronnie Anne. No lo culpa, pues seguramente es su novia.

-¡Qué bueno verte esta mañana, Santiago! -saluda irónica Cristina, recuperando el equilibrio- Vine a hacerte una generosa propuesta.

Desdeñosa, Ronnie Anne no desea quedarse a ser insultada por alguien que se las da de "niña bonita". Como si tener a Paige como vecina no fuese suficiente martirio, ahora ve a Cristina hacerse la víctima en una vida de porquería que, en retrospectiva para ella, se merece a pulso.

-¿Podrías considerar la idea...? ¡¿De largarte de una vez?! -continúa Cristina, escupiendo cuchillos por los ojos- ¡Con todo y Louds! ¡Todos ustedes!

-¡Creo que esto ya se ha visto antes! -interrumpe Lincoln, mostrando la tablet donde Lori leía las noticias con un video de cierta película cuya historia precede a "El Rey de los Aros".

-¿Te pregunté a ti, fenómeno?

-¡Como si no te hubiera superado.

-¡Mi asunto es con Santiago! ¡No huyas, cobarde! -gritó dirigiéndose ahora a cierta latina.

-¡Me aburres! -contestó Ronnie Anne antes de alcanzar la puerta.

-¡Lo sabía, chicas! -celebró Cristina- ¡No es mas que una...!

-¡Lo dices, y tendrán que llamar a un abogado! -esgrime Bobby, molesto de oir cómo tratan a su hermana.

-¿Van a demandarme? -pregunta desafiante la pelirroja.

-¡No, pero está haciendo demasiadas referencias a la cultura popular! -acota Lisa, molesta por dejar su desayuno a merced de ciertas gemelas.

-¡Como sea! -Cristina vuelve a tomar aire- ¡Tu y yo, Santiago! ¡El granero de ese granjero, Liam! ¡No seas gallina!

-¡Pudrete, Poodle! -responde Ronnie Anne desde el interior.

-¡Lleva tus guantes y llama a tu mami! -grita jactanciosa la pelirroja- ¡La vas a necesitar! ¡Vámonos, chicas!

En medio de todo ese escándalo, la caterva de chicas que sigue a Cristina se fue con ella, remoloneando y bostezando como si necesitaran pegar el párpado. La pelirroja, altanera, no podía sino sonreír pagada de sí misma. No le importa tener que golpear a una chica como Ronnie Anne, pero hacerlo frente a los Loud y su hermano mayor le da la confiamza para tratar de regresarle, con intereses compuestos, todos y cada uno de lis golpes, físicos y emocionales, que Ronnie Anne le dio. Cada gramo de amargura recibido, lo volverá kilos de dolor.

-¿Tenías que hacernos madrugar por esto? -la queja de Mollie no se hizo esperar, minutos después- ¡Ni siquiera sabes un carajo de box!

-Tampoco aquél tarado de allá -responde Cristina, señalando a un hombre joven que usa lentes y viste jeans, tenis rojos y una sudadera negra con los hombros, los bolsillos y la capucha gris, un poco descuidado y afectado por el acné.

-¡Oye! -gritó ese sujeto.

-¿No tiene nada qué escribir?

-Si me pagaras por ello, niña...

-Ignora a ese tipo -controla Joy, cansada y hambrienta-. Seguro que escribe un fanfic de box o algo así.

-¿Te piensas que escribe mi vida? -pregunta la pelirroja, desafiante.

-No lo sé. Solo es el zoquete de la cuadra -la morena se encogió de hombros, antes de ver al infeliz ser atacado por un mapache.

-Como sea, chicas... -la sonrisa de Cristina se vuelve un poco maliciosa y rebosante de confianza-... Santiago va a caer

Como si no le faltara nada más por hacer, decidió sacar su teléfono y, ni tarda ni perezosa, hizo algo que incluso para un soplón es algo despreciable en extremo.

.

Por una de esas coincidencias del destino, Ronnie Anne tuvo que hablar en privado con Bobby, en el sótano de los Loud. El joven, por supuesto, está más que molesto y aterrado...

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a esa chica, Nie-nie?!

... por Cristina.

-Porque ella cree que le hice algunas cosas... -responde Ronnie Anne, nerviosa por ver a su hermano más que aterrado y molesto de lo que ella lo viera antes-... que salieron mal... y... se... quiere desquitar... ¿conmigo?

-¿Cómo qué? -cuestiona Bobby.

-Ella se cree que le hice la vida miserable.

-¿En serio? Quiero escuchar antes de decirle a...

-Mamá lo sabe.

-... el abuelo.

La mirada de Ronnie Anne, abierta como el Gran Cañón, no pudo sino cambiar sus posibilidades. Una cosa es que su madre consintiera que entrara a los seis a un club de boxeo a instancias de la abuela Rosa, fanática de dicho deporte, y otra que lo hiciera su abuelo, un verdadero detractor a ultranza.

-E-e-el.. ¿abuelo?

-Espero tu respuesta, Ronalda -bufó el varón.

-Bien... -la latina tomó algo de aire y tuvo que confesar-... Cristina me culpa por varias cosas.

-¿De qué?

-El laxante de la vez que vinieron los abuelos para Día de Muertos en segundo -empezó a rememorar-, la ve que me dio escarlatina en cuarto, la semana del apestoso Sadie Hawkins, varias bromas que iban para Lincoln...

-Una de ellas le dio duro a Lynn -el universitario no dudó en sacar eso a la luz-. En tercero.

-¿Cual de todas?

-El pastel salado que la mandó al hospital por indigestión.

-¡¿Entonces ésa no era para mí, tonto?! -la voz de Lynn jr. tras la puerta aumentó la tensión en el ambiente.

-¡Eso es entre ambos, enana! -recriminó el peliblanco, burlándose de la estatura de la deportista- ¡Nos culpó a mí y a Luna por hacer que lo despidieran después de mi primer concierto!

-¡¿Tenías que hacerlo de nuevo, Lincoln?! -estalló la castaña, furiosa- ¡Te espera el traje de ardilla!

-¡En tus sueños! -provoca Lincoln, hartando a los Santiago.

-¡Cállense arriba! -vocearon los dos chicanos.

Nervioso, Bobby se llevó las manos a la cara. Con aquellas clases de box que tomara de niña, temía que las golpizas que sus vecinos luego acusaban no eran tan imaginarias como él quiso creer. Creyó que el incidente del chocolate por el que su abuelo siguió estreñido fue una mentira al encubrirla y tomar toda la culpa fue injustificado. ¿Vaselina en cuarto? Debió haber sido una broma. Ya ni hablar del baile anual _Sadie Hawkins_ , al que su madre (y Lori) le obligó a llevarla.

El sonido del telefono de la sala no interrumpe su discusión.

-A ver si entiendo -Bobby frunce el ceño-. El laxante del abuelo...

-Debí cambiarlo cuando choqué con ella... en algún momento.

-La escarlatina...

-Me salvó de aparecer en esa obra de porquería -la expresión de Ronnie Anne se torció un poco-. ¿A quién le va a interesar que le den el estelar?

-Al tío Carlos le habría encantado -replicó Bobby, aún molesto-. ¿Y la semana del baile?

-¡No quería ir! Te lo dije con Lori, lo dije CON MAMÁ -la chica agregó con especial énfasis-, te lo dije el fin de semana previo con Carlota y tía Frida como testigos, y en especial lo dije cuando me arrastraste esa noche. ¿Te costó mucho entenderme?

-¡¿QUÉ ?!

El chillido de Lori no dejó lugar a más dudas sobre el por qué.

.

Como buena conocedora de todos los recovecos del sistema de ductos, y a pesar de empezar a desarrollar a temprana edad la cadera de su madre, Lucy se dio a la tarea de ubicar el mejor lugar para que algunas de sus hermanas pudieran escuchar sin que molestaran a Lori, Lincoln, Lynn y Lily, quienes están en la puerta del sótano. Si el baño es el mejor lugar para escuchar las conversaciones de la cocina, el mejor lugar para oir las procedentes del sótano, además de la entrada, es la habitación de sus padres. Así, las gemelas y Lily fueron al ducto que da al sótano, Lisa se encerró en la habitación que conparte con la menor, y Luna, Luan y Leni se fueron a la habitación paterna, a pesar de que su madre no lo aprobó.

Habían aprovechado que Lynn sr. se fue a preparar el desayuno y Rita a darse un baño en la renovada pieza de su armario. Con sumo cuidado, Lincoln sacó un estetoscópio que tomó de la habitación de Lisa y lo puso sobre la madera de la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen? -pregunta Lynn, ansiosa.

-Algo sobre... -el gemido que contuvo Lincoln dejó inquietas a sus hermanas- ¡No puede ser!

-¡Habla ya, tonto! -forzó la atleta.

-Q... q... que varias d-de sus bromas para mí... -se atraganta Lincoln con su saliva y los nervios-... eran p-para C... Cristina.

-¡Dame eso! -protesta Lori, arrebatando el extremo derecho del aparato.

Sin cuidado, la primogénita tuvo que reprimir el asco que le causa ponerse dicho aparato. Resignado, Lincoln abrió un poco la puerta. Eso provocó que el estetoscópio se volviera inútil.

-El laxante de la vez que vinieron los abuelos para Día de Muertos en segundo -empezó a enlistar-, la ve que me dio escarlatina en cuarto, la semana del apestoso _Sadie Hawkins_ , varias bromas que iban para Lincoln...

-Una de ellas le dio duro a Lynn -el universitario no dudó en sacar eso a la luz-. En tercero.

-¿Cual de todas? -en la cara de Lynn se nota una gran expectación, pues ya quedó claro que ella no era el blanco.

-El pastel salado que la mandó al hospital por indigestión -soltó Bobby.

Si Lincoln creía en algún dios, o si, cree en él, sabe rezar, es buen momento para demostrarlo. Solo hay dos cosas, más allá de perder, que enfurecen a Lynn. Enterarse de que algo malo no fuese para ella...

-¡¿Entonces ésa no era para mí, tonto?! -pregunta Lynn, enrojeciendo poco a poco por la ira acumulada.

-¡Eso es entre ambos, enana! -recriminó el peliblanco, olvidando no burlarse de la estatura de la deportista- ¡Nos culpó a mí y a Luna por hacer que lo despidieran de su empleo en la estación de Flip, para compensar!

... y burlarse de su estatura

-¡¿Tenías que hacerlo de nuevo, Lincoln?! -estalló la castaña, furiosa, a la vez que truena los nudillos- ¡Te espera el traje de ardilla!

-¡En tus sueños! -provoca Lincoln, tratando de no resucitar su miedo a las ardillas.

No les importó tener que dejar de lado ser testigos de la primera vez que Bobby se pone rudo con su hermana o el que ambos, fastidiados, les obligaran a callar. Con malestar, Lori tuvo que atender de nuevo, pensando en hacer dos pretzels humanos en cuanto pudiera. No lo lograría, ya que el teléfono de la sala sonó. Frustrada por tener que abandonar el pleito, se tuvo que resignar, viendo en el camino a Lincoln ser sometido por un medio cangrejo aplicado por Lynn.

-¿Diga? -contesta Lori al teléfono.

- _¡¿Qué... fue lo que pasó?!_ -la voz de su virtual suegra se oye furiosa.

-¿Buenos días, señora Santiago? -saludó temerosa, pues nunca la escuchó siquiera enojada.

- _Quiero que me pases a Ronalda_ -demanda María, crispada por la furia- _y que me explique ¿por qué una niña loca llamó a mi papá y le dijo que aceptó una pelea de box en Royal Woods?_

-¡¿QUÉ?!

~o~

Tras un largo día que se pasó en un frío mutismo en la casa, Ronnie Anne se resignó a tener varias cosas en mente.

No tiene idea de cómo es que su primera (y única, espera) rival obtuvo el.número de la casa de ss abuelos. El largo regaño (así lo define) que su madre y abuelo , y el que ella misma se apersonara con los Loud, hace apenas una hora, la incomodó bastante como para pedirle a Lincoln que le hiciera un espacio... lo que se tradujo a que él se quedó en el saco de dormir. No porque ella se lo dejó en claro, sino para tratar de dormir sin causar muchos problemas al resto, y para evitar los ronquidos de su progenitora.

El desafío de Cristina. La pelirroja nunca le agradó, a pesar de que algunas bromas fueran dirigidas a Lincoln y pocas, muy pocas, para aquella "niña bonita". Piensa que es demasiado creída para ganarle siquiera en un terreno que le hicieron tomar muy de mala gana.

Boxeo... ni siquiera le gusta. Esforzarse por golpear a alguien con todo a cambio de terminar idiota de por vida es peor que cualquier lesión que pudiera ser propensa cuando, a sus diez, le planteó a su madre que podría prevenir si aprendía lucha libre. El resultado de todo ello fue un empate. Dejaría las clases de box, siempre y cuando lo más que tuviera que ver con los encordados no pasara más allá de la televisión, internet o la escuela... ésta última siempre y cuando fuera grecorromana, en la escuela y tomando toda medida razonable de seguridad.

Conforme con eso, quiso levantarse e ir vaso de agua. No se molestaría en despertar a Lincoln, adolorido por la sesión de lucha no deseada que Lynn le dio, pero si necesita salir de ese armario de blancos adaptado, era una misión casi suicida.

Ni bien puso el pie en el piso, sintió una mano apresando su tobillo.

-¿No puedes dormir?

~o~

A falta de equipos de gimnasio, Cristina no dudó en improvisar. Un saco de papas relleno de arena y burdamente reforzado, está siendo aporreado a golpes por la pelirroja. Si ver esas películas con su madre, aunado a su apellido de soltera, le sirve de algo, es que puede romper algo más que los pronósticos.

Tras el saco, Joy no dejaba de sentirse despedazar la manicura de la tarde por ser la única que no se hiciera a un lado en su descabellada charada.

-¿Tienes que pegarle duro... -cuestiona la chica de color, recibiendo un golpe mal dado al saco-... a esta cosa?

-Tengo... tengo que hacerlo -jadea la crespa, dejando caer una ligera cortina de sudor.

-Al menos date un baño. ¡Apestas!

-No tanto como esa noche... -recuerda con ojos llorosos la humillación que sintió aquella lejana noche-... Por su culpa... arruiné ese disfraz...

-Ya supera eso, Cris -la morena le obliga a detenerse-. No entiendo como a alguien le guste ver malditos ponys diabéticos.

-¡No voy a superarlo, Joy! -la crespa le da un nuevo golpe al saco, conteniendo un gemido de dolor- Santiago va a pagarme la lavandería con interés compuesto. ¡Lo juro sobre la tumba de mi gato!

Conteniendo un acceso de depresión, siguió diez minutos más golpeando el saco hasta que no pudo hacer otra cosa que desear una visita al spa en cuanto termine semejante disparate. No cree que los golpes puedan desfigurar o dejar mermada de sus facultades mentales a quien practica ese deporte. Cree que todo es una farsa, un espectáculo como cualquier otro deporte. Nunca había golpeado a nadie a propósito, y hacerlo con Santiago puede ser algo satisfactorio.

Terminado el saco, pasó a la cuerda. Ya entonces, con los brazos machacados por golpear el saco (bastante mal, como comprobó al amanecer del día siguiente), apenas y podía levantar los brazos, pero quiso apresurarse con todo. Impaciente, solo quiere terminar con todo esto de una buena vez.

~o~

Alguien había dicho, y no podía estar más de acuerdo, que para una pelea de cuarenta y cinco minutos debería prepararse el mismo tiempo por mil. En término práctico, un mes y seis horas sin descansos de ninguna clase.

Conscientes de que ahora Lynn necesita casi mediodía para dormir y comer por tres a causa de que insiste en mejorar su marca para su FLHBBR y rellenar, por fin, esa escurridiza B, a pesar de que el baloncesto femenil está ya casi fuera de su alcance por razones de altura.

Un tablón flojo fue lo que los delató con Lucy. La gótica, aún reacia a abandobar su usual remera blanca y pantalón a franjas, prefirió esconderse en su ataúd... solo por si acaso.

-Es tu pelea, es tu asunto -susurra Lincoln, nervioso-. ¿Por qué me metiste en esto?

-Porque me debes una grande, perdedor -murmura Ronnie Anne-. ¿Quieres terminar con tus hermanas cuidando un vegetal?

-No.

-Entonces ve.

De un empujón, algo fuerte, Lincoln terminó por caer de bruces sobre Lynn. La deportista, sacada con toda seguridad de un sueño en el que ya se veía en toda su potencia y ganando, por sí sola, el mundial de hockey sobre hielo femenil.

Atónita primero y molesta después, Lynn tomó a su hermano por el cuello del pijama y lo empujó con fuerza al ataúd de Lucy.

-¡Tienes tres segundos antes de que te aplaste! -amenaza Lynn, alzando el puño reafirmando su intención- ¡Tres! ¡Dos!

-¡Ronnie Anne quiere que la entrenes para su pelea! -gimotea Lincoln, queriendo salvar el pellejo.

-¿En serio? -la expresión en la cara de la atleta se dulcificó un poco, antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada.

-No es gracioso -dijo Ronnie Anne, bufando mientras entra a la pieza.

-Espera... espera... -la risa de Lynn sigue causando que ella misma se atragante un poco-... ¿es de verdad? -Ronnie asiente.

Una nueva carcajada salió de la garganta de Lynn. Incrédula, no se imaginaba que su (para casi todas sus hermanas y ella) futura cuñada le pidiera ser entrenada por quien es, de lejos, la tercera Loud más desorganizada de la familia, solo por debajo de Luna y Luan. Una gran ironía, pues es la primera en organizar las jugadas y los ataques en todos los equipos en los que milita.

Por suerte para la chicana, Bobby tiene el sueño pesado, y su madre se quedó extenuada por cuatro horas de camino (a causa de cierto tendero que estrelló su Hummer con la moto patrulla de la oficial Schoeffer), un sermón que se llevó otras dos y una cena con las sobras del puré de papas y los jalapeños rellenos de frijol y mozzarella que fueron la comida del día. No así cierta hermana famosa por su despiadada capacidad para el chisme.

-¿Quieren callarse? -protesta Lola, cubierta de tubos para el cabello y una mascarilla de avena y miel- ¡Algunas necesitamos sueño de belleza!

-¿Y por qué no te pones unos tapones? -responde Lincoln, bostezando.

-Muy gracioso, Lincoln -se mofa la princesa-. Tal vez Mamá quiera saber quién le dio una mordida al pastel de bodas del abuelo.

-Esa fuiste tú, Lola -corta Lynn, ya recuperada de su carcajada-. ¡Hasta la abuela te vio!

-¡Cómo sea, ya dejen dormir! -chilló la rubia, azotando la puerta en medio de las quejas de su familia.

-Volviendo al punto -retoma Lincoln-, es en serio. Ronnie Anne quiere que la entrenes.

-No me veas a mí, Linc -responde la castaña-. Yo solo seguí los horarios que me diste.

-¿Qué? -reacciona la latina, dejando abierta la boca.

-Él me dio ciertos horarios para que pudiera entrenar para cualquier deporte -detalla la deportista-. Sin eso, ya me habrían echado de la mitad de mis equipos.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga? -reprochó Lincoln- Ni idea de cuantos asaltos quiere Cristina, y no sé cómo volver eso en un circo.

Sin que lo supiera, Lincoln le dio una idea a Ronnie Anne. Sabe que el peliblanco no se mueve sin trazar un plan de acción, que puede improvisar incluso. Lo mismo la semana que intentó arrastrar a Lincoln al arcade por la promoción existente la misma noche del baile que en la primera visita del chico a su nuevo hogar, nunca, a pesar de su ingenuidad, ha dado más pasos en falso que los necesarios para tantear en sus posibles consecuencias.

Lynn, por su parte, sabe bien de qué podría ser capaz.

-Bien, ven aquí y quítate la ropa -indica la castaña.

-¡No soy una perv...! -protesta Ronnie, deseando romperse una mano en la cara de Lynn.

-Solo quédate en interiores -corta Lynn-, no soy una violadora o algo así.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -cuestiona Lincoln.

-Cierra la puerta y toma su teléfono -ordena la atleta, sacando una cinta métrica-. Necesito ver qué tiene.

Resignada, Ronnie Anne no tuvo de otra que dejarse medir. Brazos, grosor de bíceps, tríceps y demás medidas corporales le fueron tomadas, como si se tratara de una modelo ara una casa de modas o una agendia de modelos. Lincoln, a su vez, tomaba algunas fotos y anotaba medidas bajo una mirada que solo decía "¿para qué demonios hacemos esto?" Sin embargo, Lynn tenía otras intenciones.

Hecho esto, y con ojo crítico, la atleta Loud se la pasó repasando la conformación del cuerpo de la chicana, como si de un ganadero revisara a un buen toro o un cerdo en feria de condado se tratara.

-En posición y pega un recto -ordena Lynn, tomando una manopla.

Sin titubeos, la morena obedece, pegando un golpe recto a la manopla. Sucesivamente, le indica que tire ganchos y rectos a toda velocidad sobre la manopla, aunque Lynn no se inmutó en realidad.

-Tienes velocidad -reconoce Lynn-, pero ya estás sudando. No, creo que puedes caer si te cansas.

-¿Hay algo más? -la pregunta de Ronnie Anne no parecía hecha al azar.

-Las medidas y fotos que Lincoln tomó se las va a dar a Lisa y...

-Espero que no haga nada ilegal -replica la morena-. Ya tengo demasiado con que me hayan visto casi todo.

-¿Y a quién crees que le pedí ayuda para programar los entrenamientos de roller-derby? -pregunta Lincoln sin esperar respuesta.

-Acortemos esto -sugiere Lynn-. ¿Un montaje musical?

-Ni hablar. Liam ya lo hizo una vez, y terminé sin un cómic de edición especial, cubierto de mantequilla de palomitas y golpeado -confesó el peliblanco-. ¿Y todo para que casi me manden a Hazeltucky? Yo paso.

-Tu eliges -anima Ronnie Anne, recordando dicha historia en mayor detalle-. El montaje, o...

-Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto -suspira el peliblanco-. ¿Puedes esperar un poco para el montaje?

-Ya qué nos queda, Perdedor...

La mañana siguiente, mientras revisan la relativa precariedad del granero de la familia de Liam, el pelirrojo solo se pregunta si ese disparate si será en suelo neutral. Los planos ddl cuadrilátero, las medidas... era natural que alguien los revisara, pero el que ambas partes implicadas le llamaran, solo significó un pequeño problema del que podría sacar algo. Kat y Joy por un lado, Lynn y Clyde por el otro.

-¿Y por qué demonios tiene que ser en mi granero? -pregunta Liam.

El cobrizo, si bien mantiene la polera a franjas verdiazules, alargó un poco su cara, dio un estirón sobre su estatura y la perilla luce ya una pequeña mata de vello cuidadosamente afeitada. En su brazo izquierdo luce una férula, señal de que haber echado a Marty Malach tan buena idea como pensaba.

-Porque no se le ocurrió a Cristina otro mejor lugar -responde Lynn, aún con el recuerdo de su última visita fresco en la memoria-. Además, se lo debes a Luna por cortar con su amiga.

-Dejemos las cosas claras -protesta el cobrizo-. Yo no corté con Tabby, ella se mudó y me cortó. Ahora, ¿qué rayos quieren?

-Que nos prestes el granero -replica Clyde, a pesar de no estar al tanto-, solo eso.

-¿Y qué gano yo con eso? -cuestiona con sobrada razón Liam.

-La mitad de las entradas -empieza a leer Joy una especie de contrato, mismo que prefiere omitir para no depender de un amigo de su padre-, la promesa de mantener los daños al mínimo en el granero y el 25% de la venta libre que se haga antes y durante la pelea.

-No me convencen...

-Al demonio. Todo eso -ofrece Kat- y fotos de los vestidores de las chicas de preparatoria después de gimnasia.

-No soy tan pervertido.

-¿Quince minutos con Sadie en el armario? -insiste Joy, pese a que Kat agita las manos negando eso.

-Derechos absolutos de la transmisión por internet y es un trato -solicita el granjero, jugando su única carta.

-Siempre que alcance los diez mil espectadores -condiciona la morena.

Por horas, un toma y daca se dio. Si el granero sería adecuado en cinco días, si buscarían patrocinios, si tal o cual vendedor se presentará y se apegue a las cláusulas... toda la tramitología más o menos legal, a pesar de que la madre de Kat sea abogada y tenga influencias en la comisión de deportes de la ciudad. Una sola firma... y verían cómo rayos lo cuelan como algo legítimo.

~o~

Siendo las seis, el sueño que tenía desde que Lynn le obligó a levantarse se quedó todavía en su cuerpo. Aún contra la orden directa de su madre, la tiene en el remolque de Lucy tomando su tiempo, al mismo tiempo que tiene escuchando en el reproductor del celular un insistente bajeo, al que sigue un rítmico golpeteo contra el bombo de una batería.

Curiosamente, y al mismo tiempo, Cristina empezó una demencial rutina, queriendo comprimir todo un mes de entrenamiento sin descanso en menos de una semana, empezando por una serie de flexiones invertidas. A su lado, Mollie se esfuerza por tomarle el ritmo hasta llegar a la número ochenta, así se agote como nunca.

En ambas chicas solo una idea cruza por su mente, y es algo tan antiguo como el sentimiendo de desear aniquilar al oponente...

Una a la otra deseaban aniquilarse.

 _Say your prayers, little one_

 _Don't forget, my son_

 _To include everyone_

 _I tuck you in, warm within_

 _Keep you free from sin_

 _Till the sandman he comes_

Con el paso de los días, y con el evidente refuerzo negativo que su madre le daba con esa mirada desaprobatoria, Ronnie sigue con su entrenamiento. El que Lynn le facilitó su equipo de gimnasio no fue tan barato, pues lo mismo trata de alzar pesas del doble de peso que trata de comer una enorme tortilla hecha con dos cebollas, un cuarto de kilo de jamón y doce huevos en el desayuno.

.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo? -pregunta Chandler, un poco nervioso, vestido de pantaloncillo azul y camiseta verde sin mangas.

-¿No tenían box en el internado? -cuestiona Cristina, antes de ponerse el protector bucal.

-¡No! -el elitista pelirrojo se puso el propio protector, antes de colocarse la careta.

 _Sleep with one eye open_

 _Gripping your pillow tight_

 _Exit light_

 _Enter night_

 _Take my hand_

 _We're off to Never-never Land_

Sin cuidado, Ronnie Anne se dedicó a golpear tantas veces la pera que casi se le rompe la mano.

-¡Pásame una compresa tibia, Lincoln! -ordena María, sin tener mucho cuidado en sujetar a su hija- Luego una fría y otra tibia antes de la pomada de arnica.

-Trabajando, señora Santiago -anuncia Lincoln, exprimiendo los vendajes a diferentes temperaturas.

-¿Tenemos que hacer esto en serio? -se queja la joven, mientras la primera compresa le es aplicada.

-Sabes que no te apoyo con esto -recrimina la madre-, pero no voy a dejar que salgas tan mal ahora si quieres golpear la cara de... ¿cómo dicen qu se llma?

.

-¡Dale a esas cuerdas, Cris! -exclama Mollie, forzando a que la pelirroja levante, de forma alterna, dos sogas de yute gruesas como serpientes de cascabel y largas como el trayecto entre el laboratorio de ciencias de la escuela a la cafetería- ¡Con fuerza!

-Eso hago... -jadea la Cristina, agobiada por el esfuerzo y la falta de sueño.

-¿Crees aguantar que te rompan la cara? ¡Vamos! -anima exacerbada la chica del pantaloncillo rojo- ¡Patea el trasero de Santiago, grandísima vaca!

.

Tener que negociar con Flip no es tarea fácil. Tener que tratar tanto Lynn como Kat la cuestión de saber quién ofrece las mejores garantías de triunfo, es una plena garantía de suicidio económico. Ya en una ocasión el estafador hizo caso de los oídos de Lynn, quien se empieza a perfilar como una feroz publicista y promotora. Al otro lado, Kat no le presenta muchos problemas, a pesar del hecho de ser casi vecinos.

Bebiendo un flippee, tomó un bolígrafo y se la pensó para firmar.

-¿Qué garantías me ofrecen de que mi negocio se bañe en billetes?

-El que tenga que ir 30-70 favorable a nosotras -enlista Kat, sonando persuasiva-, descontando el porcentaje del lugar donde se llevará a cabo, la taquilla y las comisiones para nuestras representadas, dependiendo de si ganan o pierden.

-¿Qué dices, viejo? -incita Lynn- ¿Que tal que se lea en la marquesina "Flip: Comida y combustible de campeones"?

 _Something's wrong, shut the light_

 _Heavy thoughts tonight_

 _And they aren't of Snow White_

 _Dreams of war, dreams of liars_

 _Dreams of dragon's fire_

 _And of things that will bite_

 _Yeah_

Día cinco, casi a punto de llegar al pesaje. Era ya la quinta paliza... si es que eso era una paliza, que Chandler soporta como sparring. De por sí machacado desde que volviera del internado, ni siquiera él se considera tan tonto como para pasar de bufete del resto de cadetes a botana de Crisina.

-Quiero a... otro -bosteza Cristina-. No me importa de donde... traeme a otro, Cookie.

-Necesits dormir de una buena vez -protesta la castaña, toda vez que es quoen arrastra la piltrafa que es el pelirrojo en ese momento.

-Si no quieres ser tú la que sigue...

-¡Enseguida!

.

Corriendo a toda velocidad en la caminadora, y con el aire acondicionado puesto en el sótano en condiciones casi glaciales, Ronnie Anne siente que incluso sus mocos se están congelando lo bastante como para usarlos, de poder hacerlo, como palillos chinos. No deja de ver con cierta envidia a su madre y a Lincoln, abrigados como si fuera invierno, o a las gemelas y a Lisa listas para arrojarle bolas de la mejorada nieve para inteiores.

-¿E-e-es a-a-algo que L-l-lynn hace para entrenar -castañea la joven latina, a punto de desfallecer.

-Lo hace para sus partidos de hockey sobre hielo -contesta Lincoln-. Lo de la nieve fue mi idea.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto sea legal? -cuestiona María, enfundada en un abrigo por completo blanco.

-Por supuesto. ¡Chicas! -llama Lincoln la atención a las gemelas y a la niña prodigio- ¡Ya saben qué hacer!

Con cuidado de no causarle daño, la gran mayoría de los helados proyectiles dieron en todo el cuerpo de Ronnie Anne.

 _Sleep with one eye open_

 _Gripping your pillow tight_

 _Exit light_

 _Enter night_

 _Take my hand_

 _We're off to Never-never Land_

Con suerte, la chicana tuvo algo de suerte para que las bolas no le dieran, cosa que no sucedió con una bola perdida que dio de lleno en Lily. Sabedoras del terror que su hermanita más joven puede inspirar cuando de verdad se enfada, las tres hicieron algo sensato al irse.

-¡Cubranse! -en el acto, Lincoln se agachó, temiendo lo peor.

-¿Qué? -inquiere la joven latina, justo antes de recibir una verdadera tormenta helada por la espalda.

.

La cena, esa deliciosa porción de descanso habitual en todo mundo, le sabe demasiado insípida. No está acostumbrada a darse verdaderas tarascadas con energetizantes, pizza familiar, poco más de un kilo de pasta y barras de proteína. De frutas y vegetales, ni hablar. Solo como colación y magro acompañamiento de semejantes comilonas.

-No más -suplica Cristina, adolorida y cansada por semejante rutina a la que se sometió.

-Solo abre la boca y traga, Cristina -mientras habla, Mollie toma un puñado de macarrones con queso y lo mete en la boca de la retadora-. Sin saborear, solo traga.

.

-Mastica, Nie-nie, solo mastica -insiste Bobby, mientras ve a su hermana comiendo el último bocado de pastel de carne en su plato.

-¿No puedo comer otra cosa? -suplica Ronnie, añorando los bollos de ajo.

-Es eso o someterte a la dieta de Lynn -mientras habla, Lincoln señaló a su hermana, dando cuenta de una pechuga de pollo troceada, glaseada y con salsa picante a un lado.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, cariño -murmura María, antes de servirle otra rebanada-. Solo esta rebanada, media hora de descanso y a correr de nuevo.

-En el campo -agrega Lynn, antes de guardar en una carpeta algunos convenios que Lori le ayuda a organizar.

 _Now I lay me down to sleep_

 _Pray the Lord my soul to keep_

 _If I die before I wake_

 _Pray the Lord my soul to take_

 _Hush, little baby, don't say a word_

 _And never mind that noise you heard_

 _It's just the beasts under your bed_

 _In your closet, in your head_

 _._

 _Exit light_

 _Enter night_

 _Grain of sand_

 _Exit light_

 _Enter night_

 _Take my hand_

 _We're off to Never-never Land_

Roncando, Cristina solo pudo jadear por la jara de agua que Kat le echó encima. No puede dejar de sentirse sobresaltada, pues el cansancio es extremo.

-¿Qué rayos te...?

-Sin protestas, Cristina -corta la pálida-. Nos dijiste que no te dejemos dormir hasta después del pesaje... lindos pezones.

Una bofetada cortó lo gracioso que pudo tener el momento, antes de que la pelirroja regresara a sacudir las sogas.

.

-Dale duro, ¡ponle huevos! -motiva Bobby, viendo las acometidas de su hermana junto a Lincoln que el desafortunado Steak tuvo que soportar como sparring.

-¡Imagina que soy yo con calzones nuevos! -anima el peliblanco, recibiendo un zape por parte de su madre.

-¿No puedes moderar ese lenguaje? -se queja Rita, antes de ver caer al robusto adolescente.

Golpe tras golpe, e incapaz de golpearla por el simple hecho de ser su amor platónico, el robusto mastodonte que años atrás humillara a los dos varones Loud junto a su padre cayó de bruces, sobre un improvisado cuadrilátero, causando su colapso.

-Mis alitas -desvaría el grueso adolescente, como un oso que comió demasiadas sobras del restaurante-

 _Oh_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Woah, woah_

 _Take my hand_

 _We're off to Never-never Land_

 _Take my hand_

 _We're off to Never-never Land_

-Gracias de nuevo por esto, señor Stanko -agradece Ronnie, exhausta por tener por dos asaltos a Steak.

-Ni me lo agradezcas, niña -gruñe el viejo Stan, molesto por tener que cargar a semejante bestia que tiene por hijo-. Eso le enseñará que no debe pasearse desnudo en público, y menos con señoritas en medio.

-No tenía que decir eso -dijo María con acritud-. Por cierto, tiene examen médico en dos semanas con el doctor...

-Si, si, el doctor Schwimmer -ataja riendo el fornido varón-. ¡Ya verá que sigo fuerte y sano como un toro!

~o~

Habiendo librado bien el pesaje, y exhibiendo un cuerpo que no pide nada al de Lynn, Ronnie Anne pasó sin problemas la primera vuelta con cincuenta y tres kilos. Cubierta por una bata violeta de algodón sobre un top y un boxer blancos, no podía sino sentarse a esperar a que Cristina haga lo propio.

La pelirroja, exhausta, cabecea por la crueldad de su propio entrenamiento, sin entrenadores de ninguna clase y sin más idea de lo que una serie de películas le dieron a entender. La bata que viste, hecha en terciopelo azul con un listón amarillo sobre la cintura y con el logotipo del restaurante fusión italiano-mandarín Giovanni Chang, oculta (piensa la joven latina), con toda seguridad, un cuerpo demasiado escuálido.

Con desgano, y siempre con la caterva de chicas que son sus amigas, sube a la báscula, lista para dar con el peso mínimo esperado. Un ademán, sin solemnidad y sin más emoción que un enorme cansancio, revela lo que nadie esperaba.

A pesar del rostro ojeroso, el cuerpo de Cristins había cambiado en forma dramática. No es que hubiese vaciado un frasco de esteroides, pero cualquier aficionado al fitness sabría reconocer un abdomen tan definido que incluso causó que Lynn sintiera una especial envidia. Los brazos, demasiado estilizados para que cualquiera valore su vida si piensa em asaltarle con una navaja, parecieran ser esculpidos por el propio Fidias, al igusl que los muslos. Como si el resultado hubiese valido todo el suplicio al que se sometió.

-51.456 kilogramos -confirma Lisa, quien ante todo prefiere mantenerse neutral-. Ahora, si necesitan un tiempo antes de la segunda medición, tienen quince minutos.

Ante la mirada escrutadora de los jueces (una plomera algo pasada de peso con sudadera negra, un hombre de mediana edad con principios de calvicie y franela roja a cuadros y una mujer rubia con el cabello rizado que no deja de sonreir), ambas contendientes optaron por ir a los respectivos "vestidores", que no son mas que un par de tiendas de playa montadas en extremos opuestos del granero de la familia de Liam. La impresión que Ronnie Anne se lleva al vestidor es de manifiesta incredulidad, mientras que Cristina no deja de sentirse intimidada.

Por su parte, con todo y su capacidad para persuadir a los pocos dueños de negocios que se interesen en una "pelea juvenil de exhibición" (tal y como ella y Kat llamaron a semejante proyecto), lograron llamar la atención de algunos peces gordos. Lo mismo La Hamburguesa del Eructo y la tienda de ropa Airissostale que la estación de servicio de Flip y

Curiosamente, el doctor Feinstein se ofreció a pagar los atuendos de ambas chicas. No lo hizo en aras del deporte en sí, sino por el hecho de que, gane quien gane, ambas irán a su consultorio.

Una nueva visita a la báscula no es mucha diferencia. Manteniendo por onzas el mismo peso, ya solo quedaba esperar a que todo ese asunto terminara. Papeles en regla, el aval de la Comisión Deportiva de Royal Woods y con el encordado listo, un último intercambio de miradas bastó para que los interesados sintieran que eso podría ser mucho mejor que el fiasco de septiembre en Las Vegas.

~o~

La jornada previa debía ser bien aprovechada para que ambas descansaran. El problema, al menos para Ronnie Anne, era que no tuvo mucho tiempo para prepararse. De igual forma, las condiciones acordadas no terminaron de gustarle. Usarían guantes de libra y media de peso, vendaje reglamentario y usarán solo los protectores bucales. Dado que Cristina no sabía gran cosa sobre el reglamento en general, la pelea se pactó a seis asaltos.

Lo que menos necesita en este momento es un paseo. Necesita aclarar dudas, no disiparlas, por lo que buscó a Lincoln en su habitación.

-¿Nerviosa por la pelea? -pregunta Lincoln, a quien sorprende leyendo, en ropa interior, un tomo de Carta Rápida que Becky le regalara en su último cumpleaños.

-¿Puedo serte franca? -el peliblanco asiente, mientras que ella se sienta en la silla de la pieza- Creo que esto es estúpido.

-¿Y qué no lo es? El lunes tendremos que volver a la escuela, y no quiero tener a Cristina encima... no con esos brazos.

-Y yo me quejaba de meter hamburguesas en tus pantalones -rie la morena, recordando viejos días.

-Tú dime -gruñe el peliblanco-. No tuviste que sacar ajonjolí de tu trasero.

-Demasiados detalles, Linc -la latina mantiene esa risa divertida-. No hubiera querido estar en tu lugar para sacar eso de allí.

-¿De verdad?

-Dime si hiciste algo estúpido -pide la joven, queriendo cambiar la conversación.

-Veamos... la pijamada con Liam y la fiesta de piscina de Jordan-chica de nuevo, el vestido de graduación de Leni, las últimas quemaduras de Lana, la primera férula de Lynn... no, nada que no te haya contado antes -resume el hombre del plan.

-Lynn dijo algo de un traje de ardilla.

-Créeme, no querrás oirlo.

-Bobby me contó, pero quiero oirlo de ti.

-No sé... bueno...

-¿Quieres sabe de la vergüenza que me hizo pasar el idiota de Steak? -ofrece ella- Dudo que lo de tu traje lo supere.

-Si quieres...

-¡Ya empiecen con el besuqueo! -exigió Lola, con una bolsita de palomitas y una lata de cola en las manos, sentada en una silla puesta en el umbral de la puerta.

Con lentitud, Lincoln solo cerró la puerta. No quería público... no uno que los viera.

-¡Rayos! -maldijo la princesita por lo bajo.

~o~

Por fin, libre de toda esa demencial rutina.

Después del pesaje, la tarde la pasó mimándose en un spa y durmiendo más de mediodía. Ya todo cuanto necesita se resume a verse bien, arreglsrse y estudiar un poco sus posibilidades, todo ello mientras ve la bata que Joy le consiguió. Una tela metálica con forro de satén, sin más adornos en las mangas que los puños en el mismo tono de amarillo que su cinta para el cabello.

Evitó la manicura por si acaso. Igual si el boxeo es real o es pura fachada, solo necesita dormir tanto tiempo como le fuera posible para no parecer una piltrafa. No podía dejar de admirar los resultados físicos de su crueldad para consigo, pero ¡le duele todo el cuerpo!

Dormida, solo desea terminar con lo que empezó. Humillará a Ronnie Anne Santiago, aprovechará para dejarle en claro a Lincoln Loud que le irá mal si la ve en los corredores y, si le es posible, le callará la boca a sus hermanas.

-¿Estará bien si le decimos que Lincoln ya le tiene miedo? -dice Cookie, nerviosa.

-No lo sé -responde Joy, agotada por el papeleo que le fuera encomendado para esa cuestión de los patrocinios-. Yo solo quiero que termine esta pelea.

-Solo vean, chicas -terció Mollie, aún luciendo un ojo morado recibido al ofrecerse como sparring-. Ya no es la misma chica que prefiere pasar con nosotras una tarde en el centro comercial.

-¿Tienes pruebas? -cuestiona la castaña, mordiendo un poco de su cabello.

-¿Quieres tener un ojo que me haga juego, galletita?

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames "Galletita", casco andante!

-Calma, señoritas, ¡calma! -interviene Kat, tan hastiada como Joy- Dejen que nuestra poodle duerma.

-¡Oye! -protestan todas en coro, empezando una pelea de almohadas. Todas contra Kat.

Todo el alboroto generado por el grupito de adolescentes que se conoce desde el jardín de infancia no fue suficiente para que Cristina, sumida en sueños de una victoria demasiado simple para no creerse, despierte. En otras circunstancias, incluso el viento fluyendo entre las ramas de los árboles es lo justo para despertarle, ni hablar de una alegre pelea de almohadas. Esta noche, simplemente quiere reponer todas las horas de sueño perdidas.

Afuera, la noche sigue inexorable su marcha, como si nada o nadie perturbe la tensa calma que se respira en el ambiente.

~o~

La elección del lugar del encuentro hecha por Cristina no fue hecha al azar. Dado que la Arena estaba ocupada por una convención de fanáticos de Pasarela Penitenciaria y los gimnasios locales no permiten encuentros entre menores de quince sin la supervisión de un familiar mayor de edad por cada peleador, el granero de los Miller no dejó de ser una instalación un tanto improvisada como los almacenes en los que cada dos semanas se arma un cuadrilátero para la práctica del pugilismo.

Por añadidura, Liam no fue tan ingenuo en las negociaciones como para que su madre no se enterara. Esta le hizo saber que, si el granero sufre aunque sea un pequeño desperfecto sin importancia, tendrá que sacrificar su entrada a la universidad para compensar un nuevo granero desde los cimientos.

En los alrededores, mientras los puestos improvisados ofertan comida, bebida e incluso algunos servicios ajenos a la velada (en vista de que Lynn logró arreglar otras dos peleas juveniles y una más entre dos vecinos de la calle Ketchum), ambas chicas están nerviosas.

Por un lado, Ronnie Anne. En el improvisado vestidor que le fue asignado, la mesa con algunos de sus efectos personales luce un poco desordenada. Así sean la falda negra y la sudadera morada como la maleta en que llevara sus cosas, el relativo desorden solo es inexistente al centro, donde ella y su madre pusieron un inprovisado altar con una pequeña efigie de la Virgen de Guadalupe.

-Hablé con tu abuelo, Ronnie Anne -dijo María, retomando un poco su aire maternal-, y me dijo que pase lo que pase...

-Voy a estar castigada -corta Ronnie Anne, interrumpiendo una oración silenciosa-, lo sé.

-Si, eso, pero no fue lo que me dijo. ¿Sabes por qué no quiere verte boxear o en una escuela de lucha libre?

-Porque siente que no puedo hacerlo -responde la joven, apretando los puños bajo los guantes.

-No quiere hacerlo porque eres su nieta -devuelve la enfermera-. Él preferiría que Carl se meta a una escuela de ballet a ver cómo a ti o a Carlota las alimentan como a pacientes en coma. Piensa que una mujer sobre los encordados es lo peor que le pudo pasar a la humanidad desde que empezaron a vender pozole enlatado.

-¿En serio cree eso? -pregunta Ronnie, a lo que su madre asiente.

-Mira, sé que no puedes retractarte de la pelea, pero quiero que me hagas un favor.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Solo te pido... -María solo se acerca para abrazar a su "bebita"-... que le arranques esos rizos de poodle.

Un gesto de Lynn, esperando a la entrada vestida como de costumbre, le indica a ambas que ya es hora. Lincoln, a un lado de su hermana más inmediata, solo puede sentirse un poco impaciente, vistiendo una chaqueta deportiva púrpura sobre la polera.

.

Al otro lado del granero, Cristina se mantiene algo nerviosa. Ver toda la historia de Rocky Balboa, tratar de imitar algunos de los ejercicios allí exhibidos y comprimir semejantes rutinas bestiales la dejó mermada, cosa que ni medio día de sueño no pudo arreglar bien.

A diferencia del vestidor de su oponente, procuró acondicionarlo para que se viera lo más femenino posible. Una serie de pósters de Boys will be boys, una hielera con bebidas varias enfriándose, una suerte de barra de ensaladas que ella misma armó con zanahoria rallada, hojas varias, moras y aderezos surtidos y un espejo de cuerpo completo conforman el mobiliario, mucho más propio de una cantante pop que sube como la espuma que de una boxeadora.

No es que desconfiara de una ayuda divna, pero Cristina es más del tipo de personas creyentes en fiestas, va a misa por compromiso y no da más importancia a la religión de la que le merece un par de zapatos que le guste usar.

-Si, mamá, te prometo que voy a estar bien -atiende Cristina una llamada antes de ponerse el vendaje-, sabes que en esto nada es real... ¿Daño cerebral? ¿Lesiones en los ojos? ¡¿Necesidad de cirugía?!

-Pobre... -resopla Joy, algo preocupada por lo que pueda pasar mientras escucha las reacciones de la pelirroja-... no se si tenerle lástima o reírme de ella.

-Ella lo provocó, Joy, no debe tener problema para terminarlo -replica Cookie, mientras da una última pasada con un trapo a los guantes.

-¿Saldrá bien de esto? -cuestiona Jordan, más preocupada por una apuesta que hizo a espaldas del grupo que por la propia Cristina.

-Lo dudo -comenta Joy-. Su mamá apenas le presta atención y ni hablar de su papá.

-¿Por qué lo mencionas? -inquiere Kat-. De todos modos, ni a ti ni a mí nos debe nada.

-¿Podrías cancelar mi cita con Feinstein? -pide la pelirroja a su madre- No sabía que Lincoln Loud también va con él... ¡La mujer que me atendió es su madre, por Dios! ¡Oye!

-Lo siento, señora DiMaggio -Mollie le arrebata a Cristina el celular y toma la palabra-, pero Cris tiene un compromiso que ellano va a parar ni aunque quisiera hacerlo -colgó, sin despedirse ni nada.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -pregunta furiosa Cristina.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¡Qué es lo que te pasa a ti! -contesta Mollie- Tú hiciste esa bola de nieve. Ahora, detenla antes de que te aplaste.

Frente a semejante afirmación, no puede, y no hay mejor manera de probarlo, discutirse ninguna alternativa bajo ninguna circunstancia. Para Cristina, la cosa es matar o morir.

~o~

Luego de la breve ceremonia del himno nacional, las peleas juveniles previas no tardaron mucho. Karla Shropshire, una joven rubia bastante delgada, que ya había salido con Liam en su momento ya era retirada del cuadrilátero tras haber sido apaleada en solo dos asaltos por Monica DiStefano, de la calle Birch, mientras que Jordan, el chico Jordan, fulminó en ocho a Trent. Ambos ya habían tenido sus diferencias, por lo que al igual que Cristina y Ronnie Anne decidieron resolverlo a golpes.

-A continuación -anuncia el presentador, un sujeto castaño con sombra de barba, inicios de calvicie y con una franela roja a cuadros-, se presenta una pelea pactada y aprobada por la Oficina de Box y Lucha de la Comisión Deportiva de Royal Woods, misma que no tendrá validez oficial en la división supermosca.

La afición, alrededor de noventa personas (sin contar a los dueños del lugar, las implicadas y el personal que acompaña a cada una, jueces y vendedores), estalló de nuevo en júbilo, sedientas de ver más golpes. Tanto más si eran adolescentes que pactaron algo breve y lucharían como profesionales o un par de vecinos que lo hacen más por gusto.

-En la esquina roja, midiendo un metro con cincuenta y nueve centímetros... -prosigue el anunciador-... y pesando cincuenta y un kilos con cuatrocientos cincuenta gramos, originaria de Royal Woods -se dejan oir aclamaciones indistintas, mientras que el presentador lee una tarjeta que le pasaran antes del inicio de los combates-, la diva de la calle Elm, la joven que deslumbrará el cuadrilátero. ¡La maestra del dolor! De pantaloncillo azul y blanco y protector azul, ¡Cristina DiMaggio!

Un poco insegura, la pelirroja se saca la bata, revelando los resultados tanto del cruel entrenamiento al que se sometiera, medio día de sueño y seis horas en el spa. El cuadro tuvo, para suerte de muchos, un devastador efecto por lo que se oculta bajo esa bata.

Lincoln, por desgracia, no fue la excepción. El top, por completo azul, hace juego con los guantes y las botas, contrastando con la cinta amarilla del cabello y los vivos en el pantaloncillo. Éste, azul con franjas blancas, deja bastante a la imaginación de algunos de los testigos. Sin embargo, para el joven con nieve en el tejado fue como quitarle a Lynn la cabeza y transplantar la cabeza de su primer amor.

-Y en la esquina azul -retoma el presentador-, midiendo un metro cincuenta y seis, pesando cincuenta y tres kilogramos, también originaria de esta ciudad, residente de Chicago en el estado de Illinois -los vítores, por poco, se convierten en insultos para la Ciudad de los Vientos-, el terror de los estudiantes comunes, la enchilada habanera que causará estragos en sd estómagos. En pantaloncillo rosa con vivos azules y protector púrpura, ¡Ronalda, "la Fragata", Santiago!

-¿Fragata? -pregunta Lincoln, un poco sorprendido por el mote, mientras presentan a una Karen Malach como réferi.

-El dueño del gimnasio donde tomé clases me comparó con un barco de guerra -gruñe Ronnie Anne por lo bajo.

-Creí que era un ave que infla su...- ni bien termina de hablar, el peliblanco recibió un duro codazo en las costillas.

-No quiero que le digas a nadie, Perdedor -amenaza la chicana-. Que esto quede entre nosotros.

-Peleadoras al centro -llama la réferi, una mujer de mediana edad de largo cabello castaño rizado y lentes-. DiMaggio, dado que es tu primera pelea, es mi deber informarte. Están prohibidos los agarres prolongados, golpes de conejo, nariz de frente, cualquier golpe al pecho y al hígado, golpes bajos y cabezazos. En cuanto tu contraria caiga, ve a una esquina neutral. ¿Quedó claro?

-Si, señora

-Ya conoces las reglas, Santiago -agrega la mujer a rayas.

-Si, señora.

-Muy bien, choquen puños y a sus esquinas -indica Malach.

Con hostilidad, ambas se dieron los puños y fueron a sus respectivas esquinas. En la mirada de cada una, solo cabe una emoción demasiado contenida, una que será desatada en poco tiempo.

-Recuerda. Ella es muy humana -refuerza Lincoln-. Sus golpes no duelen,¡No duelen!

-Cariño, ¿recuerdas que te dije que le arranques sus rizos de poodle? -pregunta María, de verdad preocupada de ver a su niña de nuevo sobre el encordado de seis por seis.

-Si -responde la chica mientras se coloca el protector.

-Olvídalo. Solo envíala al hospital.

.

-Ella es nada, Cris -motiva Joy, en la esquina opuesta-. Se dice valiente, pero es más cobarde que una rata.

-Pero...

-¡Una rata, dije! -corta la afroamericana- Ahora ve y acaba con Santiago.

Una campana sonó, dando inicio a la singular batalla.

.

Con cautela, Ronnie Anne se acercó a una Cristina demasiado inexperta. Pese a ser diestra, se maneja más con una guardia zurda, anteponiendo el pie izquierdo y el puño derecho. La pelirroja, sin mucho orden y concierto, intentó conectar un lateral que fue bloqueado. En respuesta, la chicana empezó a descargar una seriede golpes rectos, rematando con un gancho bien asentado al mentón.

Una nueva oleada de golpes, entre ganchos, rectos y curvos, volvió a azotar a Cristina sin darle un respiro. Cara, vientre, ambas zonas de su cuerpo apenas y están protegidas. Pese a ello, su defensa fue muy floja, por lo que al final del primer asalto no dudó en lanzar un recto a la cara de Ronnie Anne, apenas descubierta por un segundo, que encontró puerto en el ojo izquierdo.

Sorprendida por la fugaz reacción, Ronnie Anne quiso, de verdad, mandar a Cristina a la lona, cosa que impide la réferi. Molesta, no tuvo de otra que volver a su esquina.

-¿Qué tal se ve? -pregunta, sonando algo agitada por semejante ofensiva.

-Un poco de maquillaje y no se notará -responde Lincoln, antes de extenderle un cilindro con agua para enjuagar la boca.

-No dejes que eso se repita -exhorta María, a quien le molestó ver a su hija golpeada por sorpresa-, ¡esa defensa, m'ija!

-No va a durar esto -sentencia la joven, luego de escupir agua sobre Lincoln.

-¡Oye! -protesta el afectado.

-Te tardaste con el balde -responde la latina, guiñando el ojo.

En la otra esquina, la cosa no podía ser más caótica.

-¿Que rayos fue eso? -cuestiona Kat, molesta por ver irse la posibilidad de sacar una bolsa decente.

-Nadie... -la pelirroja se saca el protector bucal-... nadie me dijo que Santiago sabía boxear.

-¡Ese fue un buen golpe, Cristina! -chilla Cookie, excitada por la virtual paliza, viendo cómo Lincoln recibió el agua que Ronnie Anne le escupió encima- ¡Rómpele la cara a esa maldita puerca!

-¡Cookie!

-No voy a disculparme.

-¿No le echaste el ojo al raro?

-¡Eso es otra cosa! -interviene Mollie, molesta- ¡Ya viste que ella es humana! ¡No duele! ¡No... duele! -replica mienteas una nueva campanada daba reinicio a las hostilidades- ¡Ahora ve y noquéala!

Los siguientes tres asaltos fueron muy parecidos al primero. Un esporádico golpe de la pelirroja por seis o siete de la latina. Sin embargo, su defensa cada vez estaba mejor, plantando cara y adoptando una postura diestra. Hacia el cuarto asalto, ya los golpes que empezó a conectar fueron más constantes y fluidos.

A Ronnie Anne, contra lo que cualquiera esperaría , el giro que la pelea dio le empezó a gustar. No porque así evitaría sentir remordimientos por golpear a alguien tan indefensa, sino porque al fin tiene oportunidad de divertirse a costa de quedar malherida.

Al quinto asalto, fue que los problemas comenzaron. Tanteando de nuevo, la chicana descuida de nuevo su guardia y recibió un golpe directo al hígado que la mandó a la lona.

-Atrás, DiMaggio -amonesta la réferi-, dale su espacio.

-¿Qué rayos?

-Quedaste advertida, ¡a una esquina neutral! -ordena la mujer a rayas.

Molesta, Cristina recordó vagamente las indicaciones dadas al inicio, lo que no le interesa en ese momento. Reparó en los golpes de conejo, que ignora cómo se dan y en donde, o al hígado, razón por la que fue amonestada.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunta Malach- ¿puedes seguir?

-Un segundo... -jadea la chica Santiago-... puedo seguir...

-Adelante.

De nuevo, se dio un rápido intercambio de golpes. Lo mismo rectos, ganchos, curvos, swings y puñaladas, hasta el final del quinto asalto ambas contendientes terminaron bastante sacudidas. Cristina ya luce feos moretones en el abdomen, el ojo derecho ya se había puesto morado (cortesía de un crochet largo recibido como respuesta a ese golpe ilegal) y la comisura de los labios ya deja ver un hilo de sangre. Ronnie Anne, por su lado, exhibe el tabique nasal desviado a la izquierda, la nariz sangrante y el ojo morado había empeorado.

-¡Ya la tienes, Nie-nie! -clama Bobby, confiado por cómo su hermana dejó a la pelirroja- ¡Solo un asalto más y la tienes ganada!

-Esa chica... -jadea Ronnie Anne-... es una bestia...

-¡Es bestia -dice Lincoln, al tiempo que la señora Santiago limpia las heridas- porque golpea como una! ¡Eres un demonio! ¡Mi demonio! ¡Si ganas, es por ti, por tu trabajo!

-Gracias, tonto

.

-Esa bruta... esa maldita bruta... -maldice Cristina.

-¡Ahora escúchame, Cristina! -ruge Mollie, tomándola por el cabello- ¡Santiago es menos que nada! ¡No es...!

Un golpe, descargado con rabia, mandó a la chica de pantaloncillo rojo al suelo.

-¡¿Quieres ser la siguiente?! -brama la pelirroja, cansada de la actitud de Mollie. Esta niega con la cabeza- ¡Trae aquí!

Con violencia, le arrebata a Cookie una toalla para limpiar la sangre y el agua para echarla sobre su cara. La campana, llamado al último asalto, cortó la poca calma que en esa esquina quedaba.

-No vuelvo a invitarla a mi casa -resuelve Mollie, recibiendo duras miradas del resto.

Determinadas a acabar una con la otra, olvidaron ya todo el ruido, los insultos, aclamaciones y rechiflas que han recibido a partes iguales. Solo eran ellas dos. Y la fatal danza tomó nuevos bríos.

Una ofensiva total por parte de ambas fue desencadenada. Cristina no dejó de desplegar una serie de golpes curvos, apenas parados por Ronnie Anne. Esta, por su parte, lanzó sin cuidado varios golpes rectos. No les importó incluso compartir un abrazo fiero, golpeando la pelirroja el abdomen de la morena para desgastarle tanto como esta última resiste dando puñaladas a las costillas.

A la réferi le costó mucho separarlas, y con el reloj a pocos segundos de llegar a ceros, con la tensión en las gradas a reventar, ambas hicieron algo tan absurdo que parecía que no era un error.

Como si el Ave María de Franz Schubert resonara en el ambiente, como si se viera en cámara lenta, Ronnie Anne conectó un crochet, un golpe curvo a la mejilla de Cristina, con la zurda, girando la cadera para potenciar el impacto. Ésta, al mismo tiempo, descargó un potente recto a la mandíbula de la latina por su costado izquierdo. La violencia de tales impactos les hizo escupir los protectores bucales, sangre, saliva y, en el caso de la morena, un diente.

Cayendo a la lona, ambas tuvieron una fugaz visión antes de perder el sentido. Cristina veía a Cookie, Kat y Joy querer saltar al cuadrilátero para atenderla rápido y a Mollie abandonar el granero. Ronnie Anne, por su parte, vio a su madre, hermano, no-novio y demás saltar abajo.

Sin prestar atención, y cayendo ambas en la oscuridad, la réferi había empezado con la cuenta.

~o~

Despertando, lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mano n reloj, un calendario o un celular, lo que fuera menester con tal de ver qué hora era. La habitación de Lincoln no le parecía tan estrecha y cómoda, y tener un conejito de felpa bajo el brazo no fue tan malo como esperaba.

En su regazo, lo mismo tenía algunas bolsas de regalo que paquetes con algunas chucherías. Una bolsa de dormir, al lado de la cama, está perfectamente doblada, y el ocupante de la misma le había dejado una nota, misma que leyó al momento que tomó un plato con galletas.

 _Bien peleado, Nie-nie. Ganaste por decisión dividida a pesar del doble KO. Disfruta tu día sola..._

 _Es vergonzoso, pero... ¿quieres salir mañana conmigo? Las chicas me presionaron, pero si eres feliz, soy feliz._

 _Lincoln._

Con calma, se llevó una galleta con un sutil aroma de naranja y chocolate a la boca. Mordió y sintió una punzada de dolor justo en donde el diente que perdiera le fue reimplantado.

-¿Qué demo...? -maldijo, antes de tomar la nota.

 _Pd... Remoja las galletas antes de comer. El doc Feinstein te implantó el diente que te sacó Cristina._

-Tonto -sonríe, antes de tomar el cartón de leche... vacío. Pegado, tenía otra nota.

 _Perdón, pero Lily tenía sed. Nos dimos tiempo de salir. Dejé un cartón en el buró de Lincoln_

 _Lori_

~o~

-Tenían que estropearlo, ¿no?

Vestida como siempre, Cristina tiene encima un delantal y en las manos un cepillo y una bomba de agua. No había librado el castigo en casa, pero eso fue lo menos. Junto a ella, Joy y Kat le ayudan con el lavado de la alfombra del recibidor de su casa, como castigo por haber pactado una pelea, no avisar en casa y terminar apaleada.

-Por lo menos le diste su merecido a Santiago -apunta Kat, quien no escapó del castigo a petición de su madre y las de quienes estuvieron implicadas.

-Y tienes algo en el bolso -secunda Joy-. ¿Vamos luego al centro comercial?

-¡¿Quieren apurarse?' -protesta Mollie desde el baño- ¡Esto es asqueroso!

El olor del drenaje, sumado al chillido desesperado de la chica y el sonido de la tubería romperse, solo evidenciaron lo obvio. A Mollie le correspondía lavar el baño, pero no es lo que puede decirse cuidadosa con las labores delicadas

-¡Reventaste el drenaje! -se queja la pelirroja.

-¡Eres un asco, Mollie! -grita Kat.

-¡Maldito seas, Loud! -culpa Mollie.

Una cosa es segura para el grupo... la cañería se paga de lo ganado por Cristina.

~o~

 **Quisiera agradecer y colgar al buenito de _Banghg_ por echarme semejante reto encima.**

 **Los long-shots deportivos... y con un deporte del que soy detractor. Esto si fue un reto personal, ¿saben? No porque trabaje a partir de un fan-art, sino porque a mí... "me hace falta ver más box".**

 **¿Les llamó algo la atención? Ok, _Enter Sandman_ de Metallica... ok, mencionar lo del montaje si fue forma de romper la pared, igual que el cameo de su servidor. ¿Pueden adivinar?**

 **See you in the next fiction.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer.**


End file.
